


Perfect Tommy and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Suddenly Very Hot Day

by Tygermama



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect Tommy is bored.  Rawhide has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Tommy and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Suddenly Very Hot Day

Perfect Tommy was bummed. He had been working on his vintage Indian motorcycle with Sam for months and now that she was in prime condition and just raring to go? It was raining. And even Perfect Tommy knew that, unless it was life or death, you didn't ride a motorcycle in the rain.

Dammit.

And he was bored. Really, really, really bored. Everyone was off doing other things and he couldn't do anything on his project for the Jet Car's new suspension system until Buckaroo finished his wind tunnel tests. So he just sat in the kitchen, resting his chin on his hand, spinning his lucky silver dollar.

Bummed and bored.

Tommy looked up as Rawhide came in.

"Heya, Tommy. Was lookin' for ya." Rawhide said as he leaned in the doorway.

Tommy spun his dollar again, "Well, I'm here. You want something?"

Rawhide shrugged, "I knew you were wanting to take your bike out today. Figured you'd be sulking 'cause of the rain."

"Not sulking," Tommy retorted, spinning the dollar again, "I'm pouting, there's a difference."

Rawhide laughed and walked over to slap Tommy on the back, "Good one, pard. So any plans for the day?"

"Nope, can't think of one single thing to do. Can't take my bike out and Buckaroo still isn't done his tests so I can't work on the Jet Car. So, I'm here, pouting, not sulking," Tommy said, the dollar flashed as it spun.

Rawhide plucked it up off the table and whispered in Tommy's ear, "Well, I've got a coupla ideas of stuff we can do, seeing how you're all unoccupied right now."

Rawhide's raspy voice and his warm breath in his ear made a shiver run down Tommy's spine.

Tommy smiled. His day was looking up.


End file.
